


Phoenix

by theBastardArc77



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Vernal lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: After the Fall, Jaune can't face his friends, Sick and tired of being weak, Jaune seeks out the help of Raven Branwen, she accepts but he must also work alongside Raven's right-hand woman, Vernal. what Unlikely relationship spawns from the two's partnership?
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc & Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Vernal, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Raven Branwen & Vernal, Raven Branwen/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Branwen

_" O'er Mithgarth Hugin and Munin both Each day set forth to fly; For Hugin, I fear lest he come not home, But for Munin, my care is more..." - Poetic Edda_

.

.

.

* * *

"Raven! Come and see this!" Cried a voice

Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen tribe was relaxing in her tent, keyword was, now rolled her eyes as she heard the familiar voice of Shay D Mann, one of her lieutenants within the tribe. She got up from her hammock and she walked out of her tent only to see Shay and two of her men drag a blonde teen to the front of her, he had bruises on his face and he had plain white Armor and a sword strapped to the side, blood dripped from his mouth and his head hung, though he wasn't knocked out as he took a quick glance at before he looked back to the ground

"Who the hell is this?" Raven asked Shay

"Some kid that wanted to see you personally" Shay replied

"Personally huh?" Raven asked

Raven walked down from her tent and to the blond boy, she looked down at him and when she got a closer look the boy himself reminded her of her ex-lover Tai, well except for the fact that the boys hair was a brighter blonde and he had no facial hair like Tai did when he was attending Beacon. Raven unsheathed her sword, Omen, and with the tip of the blade she put the flat end against the boys chin and forced his head up to look at her. dim Red orbs met Cobalt-Blue, she swore she had seen those eyes before, but couldn't place them. The Boys expression showed no hate or anger at her, thus she knew this boy was not after revenge, he looked like a man with a duty, he looked like a Huntsmen.

"Your a Huntsmen, aren't you?"

The Boy shook his head, "I was training to become one, but that was before the fall"

Ah yes, the fall of Beacon, Raven could not lie to herself that the fall worried her, after all, she knew who was truly behind the attack, still, it was quite satisfying to see everything Ozpin worked for come crumbling down.

"Your from Vale then?" Raven asked

The Boy nodded, "Yes" he replied

"And what would an ex-huntsmen in training want with me?" She asked, "Were you trying to capture me to prove yourself?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I'm not even close to being able to fight you" He said

"Who do you work for?" Raven asked

"If you think I work for Ozpin or Cinder your wrong..." replied the boy

"So you came here on your own accord?" Raven asked, "Why?"

"I want to be stronger" Replied the boy

Raven gave him a look, it wasn't uncommon for people to seek her out to gain strength, she accepted those people and allowed them to train here, so long as they become a Branwen, yet there was something about this boy the seemed different than most. He already knew something about her, he even clearly stated he wasn't with Ozpin or whoever this Cinder woman was, yet she had never asked him about Ozpin, which meant...

"You know don't you?" She asked

The boy looked at her, "About the Maidens?" he asked back "yes I do"

Raven looked to him and a small smile graced her lips, she removed her sword away from his chin and sheathed Omen, she then signaled the men to lift the boy to his feet and once he was to his feet Raven looked him over

"What's your name, boy?" Raven asked

"Jaune Arc" He replied

An Arc? So he was Alex and Gabby's son. She looked at him again, she looked him in the eyes and she could feel something different about them.

"Shay, gather my council as well as Ögonen, I'll take the boy back to my tent" Raven said

Shay looked at her, "Are you sure you want Ögonen for his kid?"

Raven nodded, "now go"

Shay nodded and headed off and Raven looked back to Jaune, "You" She said "Follow me"

Jaune followed her back to her tent. There she pointed him to sit across from her, and he did so and she sat across from him.

"What do you know about the Maidens?" Raven asked

"Any from what I could find myself and from what I've seen," Jaune said "They're supposed to be four of them, and from what I gathered, I suspect that the woman Ozpin had was the Fall Maiden," Jaune said

_'so he only knows about the Maidens, not the relics or Salem'_ Raven thought, _'if he knows this much, it's better to tell him'_

"Would you like to know more about such things?"

Jaune looked at her and nodded, "I knew you might know some things, after all, Qrow is your brother and he worked for Oz"

"Very well, however, it will have to wait until the rest of my council arrives," Raven said "But why have you come to me?"

"Like I said I want to get stronger" Jaune told her "I... I was weak in Beacon, I could barely win a match, I was a Leader and all I could do was think and let my teammates fight, I was deadweight, But I don't want to be that way... No matter what" Jaune told her

"Be careful what you wish for, strength does not come easily Jaune Arc, you must earn it, and reach deep inside yourself and pull it out, and let it" Raven said "The weak have no rights in this world, all they can do is beg and plead to be saved, but to be saved, you have to save yourself"

Suddenly the tent opened and Jaune and Raven looked to the entrance and there standing was an old Woman who wore what looked like a black fur coat and a Giant bird skull on her head, she had a red and black painting on her face.

Then there was a teen girl around the same age as Jaune, She had really short brown hair and she had light blue eyes, she wore a light purple sleeveless vest, and a pair of red jeans and pair of dark grey boots.

Next to her was a man about the same age as Raven, he had a red blindfold covering his left eye, and a bit of facial hair similar to Qrow's, he wore a dark red shirt underneath a black dress vest, and a pair of dark grey pants with a pair of black shoes, he had shoulder-length blonde hair and he had one good bright green eye.

Next to him was Shay, who Jaune already met.

and next to him was another woman around Raven's age, she had Black hair and had dark violet eyes, she wore a light grey shirt underneath a long-sleeved black jacket, a pair of tight dark grey jeans, and a pair of black and white shoes.

"Jaune, this is my council and Ögonen" Raven said as he also pointed to the old Woman

"Ögonen?" Jaune asked

"It means the Eyes in old Valerian" Raven told him "You've already met Shay"

Shay nodded at him with a bit of a smile, Jaune just kind of waved at him

"The man with the one eye Is Hawk"

Hawk smiled at him and then sat next to Jaune, "Welcome new blood" He said in a cheery tone

Raven then pointed to the two females, "And those two are Vernal and Sofia" Raven told him

Vernal just looked at him and Sofia waved at him

"Why did you bring me here Raven?" asked Ögonen

Raven looked at the old woman, "This boy wishes to be apart of us, and I've taken a great interest in him, I would like to know what you and the gods see for him" Raven said with a bit of a smile

"You want me to ask the gods what they think of an outsider?" Ögonen asked

Raven nodded, "Yes, or are the gods not speaking to you old hag?" Raven asked

"Hold your tongue girl!" Ögonen Hissed "the gods were also the ones blessing you with such power, be grateful to them"

Ögonen then walked over to Jaune and put her hands on the side of his face, "Look at me in the eyes boy" Ögonen told him

Jaune did as she told and looked her in the eyes, she stared deep within them and Jaune looked back at them, and he felt as if he was almost in some sort of trance, there was something... od about the woman's eyes, it's as if they were a gateway to something, not like her soul... but to something else. Ögonen eyes widened and the then removed her hands from the sides of Jaune's face and looked at him with a saddening expression

"I've seen your soul Jaune Miles Arc, the gods have given me a vision of your future," Ögonen told Jaune she then leaned into his ear and whispered something into it, no one could hear whatever she told the boy. She finished and when she moved away from his head, she slowly made her way out of the tent

Raven smiled and looked at Jaune "It seems you'll have some great destiny with us Jaune, whatever that Destiny may be" She said "Welcome to the Branwen Tribe" Raven said

"Really, we're gonna let him in like that? Are you sure this is a Good idea?" Shay asked

Raven nodded and then she looked to Hawk, "Hawk, will you train Jaune in swordsmanship, he'll need it" She told him

"Sure," Hawk said with a smile

"And Vernal, You and Jaune will be working togethor when on Raids, so do try to socialize with him," Raven said "Show him around"

Vernal nodded with a roll of her eyes, and she looked to Jaune and Jaune looked back to her,

"Come on, I'll show you around camp, we might have an extra tent for you as well," Vernal said

"Jaune" Raven called out

He turned to her and saw her smiling at him

"We'll talk soon but... Welcome to The Family" She said

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: This takes place around the same time that Ruby, Ren, and Nora would be leaving Patch and heading to Mistral, though, of course, it's different this time, except Jaune won't be joining them but someone else will.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Trust me, things are only going to get more complicated for Jaune and the Branwen tribe!**


	2. Out with the Old

**_"You will conquer what other Branwens could not..."_ **

** Battlefields were seen, the ground set ablaze, the fire trapping those in battle... men and women shooting and slashing their weapons... **

**_"You will lead this tribe to an age it hasn't seen in centuries..."_ **

** Hot and sandy plains as far as the eye could see, vehicles gliding on the sand like a boat on the water... rocky and cold landscapes filled his vision **

**_"Yet, you will die..."_ **

** Blood soaked floors, hands, weapons, tears fell from the eyes of the masses and from those he loved **

**_"surround by those you've loved..."_ **

* * *

Jaune woke up with a gasp, he took a few deep breaths and he looked around to find himself in his new tent. He sat there contemplating what he had just dreamed. During the entire dream, he could hear the words that the old woman, Ögonen, played through the dream.

Just then the flaps of the tent opened and he looked to see Vernal.

She looked at him with a bit of a smile on her face, "You're up, good, get your clothes on and get your armor, don't wear it just grab it" she said

Jaune nodded and got up, he put on his hoodie, his jeans, and his shoes and headed outside. Once he left his tent, the brightness of the rays of the sun hit him hard, he turned to his right to see Vernal

"Got your armor?" She asked

Jaune nodded as he had his chest plate and shoulder plates in his arm

"Follow me then, we'll be taking your armor and replace it along with your clothes," Vernal said "need to look the part of if your part of the Branwen tribe"

Jaune couldn't argue with what she said, the armor he wore had been a lifesaver countless times, but he could admit that it was slowly falling apart, as for what she said about the style of the bandits, they mostly did comprise if black, red, and grey colors, so it only made sense if he had similar clothes.

"After that, you'll need to head to the southern part of the camp, Hawk will be waiting for you with your sword," Vernal told him "and after that, you and I will be scouting a nearby town to raid"

Now that part had scared him. He knew that he had joined a bandit tribe, he knew what they had to do... But was he really ready for it? Could he really destroy a town and ruin ir not take the lives of those who reside there? Time would tell...

After giving his Armor to the blacksmith of the camp, a man but the name of Devin, the armor would be melted down for other uses and he would be given a new set that was more into their sort of style and the color would be changed as well. Jaune wanted to protest, but knowing that he might not have a say, he reluctantly agreed. Now, the Jaune and Vernal were on their way to the south part of the camp, which Vernal told him were the training grounds, to meet Hawk.

Once there, Hawk sat on a log and in his left hand was Crocea Mors and in his right was another sword, it was a Kukri sword and the handle was white and the pummel of the blade was in the shape of a lions head. Jaune assumed that was Hawk's own sword.

"Crocea Mors, "Yellow Death" such a fascinating name," Hawk's said with a smile, "truly a wonderful blade, no bends, chips, or even signs of rust, you take care of it don't you?"

Jaune nodded

Hawk smiled, "Good, now then, let's get started, Jaune then tossed him the sword but let the shield fall to the ground

"No shield?" Jaune asked

"Can rely on that for protection, unlike your sword, that thing will break, trust me" Hawk said "now take whatever stance you've learned and get ready"

Jaune nodded. It wasn't the first time he had to fight without his shield. He knows what to do. He spread both feet apart and gripped Crocea Mors tightly and took a deep breath and raised the blade in front of him. Hawk smiled at his stance, noticing it was a good form. Hawks himself out his left foot forward and his right foot back a bit and held his sword downward but he gripped it tight, ready to strike with full force.

Hawk charged at him and swung his blade at Jaune, though, Jaune had blocked it and Hawk ran past him, so he quickly turned around and saw Hawk swing his sword at Jaune's right, Jaune quickly blocked the attack and pushed it away, he switched to one hand and went for a strike, not a killing blow but just to cut, but Hawk jumped back and smiled a little, he then swung his blade upward and Jaune with his sword in his right hand went to block the attack which he did, but he was then punched in the face, he stumbled to his left a little before getting kicked to the ground, he went to get up but saw the tip of Hawk's sword pointed at him

"Whatever honor bullshit they taught you at Beacon, drop it, here, you do what you need to do to survive," Hawk told him with a smile

He helped Jaune up to his feet

"Your not where I was expecting you to be but you do know how to hold yourself, Do you want to continue?"

Jaune nodded, he was determined to get better, to get stronger. That's why he came here after all. He then looked to Vernal, "How long until we have to scout out that village?" Jaune asked

"Not until 1," Vernal said

Jaune nodded, "And what time is it?"

"7:00" Vernal replied

Jaune looked back to Hawk and smiled, "Alright, let's do this" Jaune said

Hawk smiled and gripped his sword and Jaune did the same as they got ready to spar once again.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune Arc, now almost looked like a mummy. His arms, left shoulder, and right knee was covered in bandages, he also had bruises all over his body. He and Vernal walked away from the medical tent and Vernal looked over to him with a bit of a smile

"Gotta say, not many people are willing to train that long and get cut up like you," she told him

Jaune looked at her, "again, I need to get stronger, and as they say, no pain, no gain" Jaune told her "Besides's my Aura will heal most of it"

Vernal rolled her eyes and chuckled, "still think your up to scout out that village?" She asked

Jaune looked at her and nodded, "yeah" he said

Vernal nodded and since Jaune had his sword and the was all he needed at the moment, the two of them headed out of the camp and walked through the forest.

As they did, Jaune decided to try and start a conversation with Vernal as a way to get to know her. After all, they would be working together, might as well know the person who might save his ass a time or two.

"So, were you born in the Branwen tribe?" Jaune asked

Vernal nodded, "Born and raised," Vernal said with pride "most of us were born in the tribe and some came here seeking to liberate themselves from all the bullshit that the kingdoms want"

Jaune smiled, "Sounds nice, our parents, what are they like?"

Vernal looked down to the ground "Never really knew them to be honest, both died before I could even talk" She told him

"Oh" Jaune replied "Sorry to hear that"

Vernal shrugged, "I'll admit, When I was a girl, it saddened me to not know them, but my Uncle has always been there for me," Vernal told him

"Sounds like a good man"

"He is" Vernal replied "He's one of the best cooks in the tribe, I'll introduce you"

Jaune nodded

"But what about you Mr. Wanna-be Huntsmen, What was your life like?" Vernal asked with a smirk

Jaune smiled, "For most of it, boring" Jaune replied "It wasn't until I attended Beacon that my life got exciting" He chuckled

Vernal looked at him, "I bet" She replied "but why become a Huntsmen? Were you an idiot with a death wish?" She asked

Jaune looked at her and was about to retort but he thought about it. He faked his way into Beacon, could barely fight, and was one of the weakest people in his year. His expression changed a bit but he nodded with a slight smile, "Maybe" He replied

Vernal saw his expression changed a bit, she knew she hit a nerve but he at least knew that was somewhat of a truth. Most Huntsmen don't make it to the age of 40 or 50, most were killed by Grimm, some by rouge huntsmen, and some by hands of well-trained bandits. She saw the village in the distance

"well, enough about that" Vernal said, "we're close to the village, so-"

However, before she could finish her sentence, Jaune quickly pushed her to the ground before he to fell next to her. Vernal was confused but she looked at the village, when she first looked it was a quick glance and everything looked fine, but now that she got a better look, she saw that the village's wall was destroyed and that the village itself was destroyed and set ablaze. what's worse was she saw people, wearing dark green fur clothes and boots, and they had black paint on either their faces or on their bodies. Vernal knew who these people were, they belonged to the Helveteshund Tribe.

"Lookie here boys, we've got ourselves some Branwen's," Said a feminine voice

Jaune and Vernal got up to see themselves being surrounded by 5 Helveteshund tribe members, two men, and three women. One of them, a woman, had a large black Deathhawk and a wore green fur cloak over a simple black-furred bra, a pair of black pants and brown fur boots, her skin was a light brown and her eyes were lime green, and she had a large scar going across her chest.

"I am Natasha Helveteshund, and this is now the territory of the Helveteshund Tribe" Natasha replied "Since your Branwens are trespassing on our claimed land, we have every right to kill you"

Jaune leaned next to Vernal, "You got your weapons right?" He asked

"Of course" She replied with a serious tone

"Good, because I have a feeling we're gonna have to fight our way out of this" Jaune said

"No shit," She said with a hint of anger in her voice

Natasha looked at the four others and signaled them to attack. Jaune pulled out his sword and Vernal did the same with her guns. The two got ready for their attackers.


	3. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Vernal fight off their attackers but it doesn't end well for Jaune, but now what awaits him?

As the two were surrounded, Vernal tried to come up with a plan, but nothing come to mind.

Natasha looked at them and smiled as she knew this was going to be an easy kill for her and her men. The signaled them to go for an attack and Natasha and the four others slowly made their way to the two Ready for action

One guy quickly swung a staff at Vernal. She quickly dodged it and then used her gun and shot the man in the foot before pointing her other gun to the man's chin and shooting him dead

Jaune blocked an incoming strike from Natasha herself and used the shield to push her and her Axe away, she smiled at the boy and slashed her Axe at him again, but this time he blocked it with his sword, but Natasha quickly pushed his sword away, and then went for a strike, but Jaune quickly jumped backward to dodged her swing.

Natasha looked at Jaune and smiled, "Your a fast one aren't you?" She asked

Jaune chuckled nervously, "gotta be quick when you got 7 sisters," He said

Natasha smiled before she charged at him again, this time she swung to his left and he blocked it, but the attack was so hard and fast that it dented the shield and sent him back a little.

Vernal was currently still fighting off the other woman of the group. The Girl had two daggers and was quick. Vernal dodged and parried her attacks, but got cut a few times, however, she herself could not get a shot on the woman. The woman herself ran at Vernal, but Vernal dodged an oncoming attack as the girl tried to thrust her knife into Vernal, So Vernal acted quickly and She the woman in her side. The woman yelped in pain and fell to the ground, Vernal quickly aimed her gun and quickly shot the woman in the left side of her face.

Meanwhile, Jaune was regaining himself as he looked to his now dented shield, he was shocked but was quickly taken out of that shock when Natasha went for an upwards strike, however, Jaune acted fast and while some distance from her, he slashed his sword across her exposed stomach, cutting her, but not killing her, she winced and brought the Axe down but not as hard, Jaune moved from her and was ready to deliver another blow, but he was hit on the back of the head and knocked to the ground, he tried to get back up but then felt a searing pain in his right arm and he screamed in pain.

"Don't kill him" Natasha ordered

Natasha got up and picked up Jaune and looked to Vernal as she just killed the woman

"Hey!" Natasha cried out

Vernal turned around and saw Natasha had Jaune on his knees and her Axe under his throat. Vernal went wide eyes but that quickly turned to anger

"Let him go!" Vernal said

Natasha smiled, "No can do," Natasha said "I just recognized who you are"

Vernal glared at her while Natasha just kept smiling

Natasha chuckled "Your Raven's right-hand woman, Vernal Branwen, and if you want this guy back it must mean is important right?" Natasha asked

Vernal just kept glaring, both of her guns raised up and aimed at the other girl. Natasha smiled, knowing at Vernal's silence was just telling her that she was right

"You tell Raven to meet my Father back here in three days, we expect Raven to either let this land be taken by us or her kneel to my Father," Natasha said "We'll keep him as leverage in case you or your tribe have any funny Ideas"

"And what happens if Raven refuses to meet your father?" Vernal asked

"Well... then we kill him," Natasha said

"This will cause war, you know that," Vernal told Natasha

Natasha just smirked, "My father is aware, but again we're giving you two outs, refuse and it means war," Natasha said "Again, I'll let you go, just tell Raven what I've told you, if she agrees, you can have him back," Natasha said as she pressed her Axe under Jaune's chin

Vernal grumbled, she wanted to kill Natasha, but she was outnumbered three to one and with Jaune's life on the line, she couldn't do anything that would cause Jaune to get killed. Vernal slowly lowered her guns and holstered them. She glared at Natasha as she slowly walked back to the tribe

Natasha smiled, "Good girl," Natasha said

She removed her Axe away from Jaune and picked him up. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, she then looked to one of the other men

"Grab his shield and his sword" Natasha ordered "He's going to need them when we get back Home"

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune now tied up and weaponless was led to another Bandit camp. Once they arrived Jaune saw the gates to the camp and they were about the same height as Ravens, however, when they opened, Jaune was greeted by a whole new site he wasn't expecting. This wasn't a camp... it was a whole village! There were cabins and even a large manor that Jaune assumed must be for Natasha's family, The Helveteshund Family.

"Welcome to Fødselsjord, your new home" Natasha told him "Come on, my father will want to see us," Natasha said

Natasha and the two other men who held Jaune followed her to the large Manor. As they walked, people looked at Jaune with shock, some just looked away, while others paid no attention and just did what they did. They walked and walked, and Jaune managed to see some parts of the village, they had a blacksmith cabin, a lot of markets, and even a large great all, which Jaune assumed was mostly for celebrations.

Finally, they arrived at the large manor and opened the door. Inside the Manor was beautifully decorated, a fireplace roared in the middle and lights hung on strings around the ceiling, wooden carvings of no doubt Mistralian gods were placed around, and even the wooden beams of the Manor were carved into Beautiful patterns.

Jaune looked straight, only to see a middle-aged black man with dark green hair, his eyes were a dark yellow, he wore a large green fur cloak, under that he wore a black longsleeved skin-tight shirt and a pair of dark green camo-pants with dark brown boots. The chair he sat on was also decorated in carving, and hanging in the middle of the backrest was a beautiful woven piece of green fabric that had the symbol of a snarling hound.

Next to the man was a pale woman, with black hair and emerald eyes. She wore an elegant green dress with hints of gold around it. her face was expressed in many ways, it showed elegance, power, beauty, mischievous.

"Father! I have returned!" Natasha cried

Jaune now knew for a fact, that this was Natasha's father. Her father stood up with a smile as she and the others walked closer to him

"Natasha, my sweet daughter" he greeted as he walked around the table

They hugged once close enough and parted as they smiled at each other

"How did it go? taking that village?" Her father asked

Natasha smiled, "it went well, father" She replied "we took it from the Branwen's and we even snagged something," Natasha said

She then grabbed Jaune and brought him up and stood him next to her as Jaune was now faced with the head of the Helveteshund tribe.

"Who is this?" Natasha's father asked

"This is one of Raven's Lieutenants," Natasha asked

Natasha's father looked to Jaune, examining him up and down. "What's your name boy?" He asked

"Jaune Arc" Jaune replied

"Arc? Not a Branwen?" He asked

"I wasn't born into the tribe" Jaune replied

"Ah, I see," Natasha's father said "Do you know who I am, Jaune Arc?"

Jaune shook his head, "No"

The man smiled, "I thought so" He said "My name is King Tyrannen Helveteshund, husband of Carla Helveteshund and Father of Natasha Helveteshund" Natasha's father, now known as Tyrannen told him

"King?" Jaune asked "I wasn't aware that the Bandit tribes of Mistral had a king" Jaune said

"Well... they do, but it's not me, not yet anyway," Tyrannen said "I plan on becoming king,"

"How?" Jaune asked

"By conquering as many bandit tribe's lands until my military power is strong enough to fight off the current King," Tyrannen said "But enough about that, I want to-"

"No," Jaune said

"No? do you even know what I was gonna ask, Jaune Arc?" Tyrannen asked

Jaune nodded, "Of course, there's another reason why I am brought to you... you not only want to use me as a way to make Raven surrender without a fight, but you also want me to tell you everything about their camp in case there is a war" Jaune said

Tyrannen chuckled, "you're a smart one, Jaune Arc," he said "Very well, Until the agreed-upon date of I and Raven's meeting you will be tortured"

Jaune's eyes, as well as Natasha's eyes, went wide,

"But father-!"

"But nothing!" Tyrannen yelled "The boy wishes to remain loyal to that cow Raven, then so be it, I'll show him what his loyalty will bring him when it is not Loyalty to the next king"

Jaune was then dragged off, his heart full of fear, as he had no idea what would be awaiting him now...


End file.
